Happy Birthday, dude!
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Birthday gift to Sharper the Writer. Kim receives a mysterious call telling her to be in the football field at midnight. It turns out to be a friend who wants to spend some of his birthday time with her. Featuring Ron, Kim, Wade, Oneshot, K plus.


"So...what you're saying is, this mysterious voice told you to come to the football field at midnight, when the lights are out and all practices were off, and you just came?"

Kim looked around, shrugging her shoulders, that was what she had told him, and it was the truth, there wasn't much else to it. She felt uncomfortable, her new suit didn't provide her with the sufficient amount of heat protection that she felt she needed, specially in a chilly April night like the one she was under now. 

Ron looked around, too. Although he, himself had become accustomed to being in the field, even at night, or was he not the "unstoppable" Stoppable, he had never quite been there up to that late. But as his girlfriend had told him to come, he had.

Now, he didn't know if this was a scheme by an evil maniac dressed in drapes, a wizard, a cyborg, or anything of the sort, from the games he had been playing (even a dork needs entertainment), but he wasn't about to leave. True, his girlfriend, the amazing Possible could do anything, even fight of the baddies, but he liked to think he helped, and he wanted to. He wasn't wrong, was he?

Kim took a look at her cell phone, as the small object that was flashed the time at her. 23:51. It was late, but still sooner than they had planned with the mysterious voice...well, not them, her, Ron wasn't involved in this in any way, shape or form.

She eyed the outfit he had adorned with jealously; it featured pants and a sweat shirt that actually covered his legs and arms totally, leaving only his hands to the cold nightly weather. If he noticed the cold it didn't seem like it affected him much.

Rufus was taking a nap on his makeshift bed of Ron's pocket. The naked mole rat could sleep pretty much anywhere, and the pocket of his (kim's) boyfriend was as good as a place as any. She envied him as well.

They had called her and beeped her to reach her. Now the only question was...what did they want? The call hadn't come through his technical genius friend, Wade, but directly through his cell phone.

The same phone showed the time as 23:54, and she had to admit, getting a call into her personal cell phone had been weird, only a few people had his cell phone number, and he doubted they had given them to a stranger.,

It was so with precaution that she and Ron stood, for there might be something wrong. So far there had been no sign of villains or anyone on the rise, but she still had time.

Ron seemed to sense Kim's discomfort, and he, though not always the best with words, tried to calm her down.

"It'll be ok" – He smiled, and though they were mostly in the darkness, she could swear she could see his smile. – "I'm here for you, and you are K.P, you could defeat anyone!"

He went in for a hug and she gladly took his arms over her back. She was a tad shorter than him so he had an eye full, which flustered his cheeks, but he tried not to think about them. No, this was about whomever had called Kim.

They stood like that for several moments, that soon turned into minutes, before the lights of the stadium turned on.

Like two thieves startled by a police siren they got themselves away from one another, as if they had done something wrong. It was mostly instinct, since they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and had long since passed the fake lie they told others (and themselves) that they didn't care for one another.

But as the lights turned on they could see the mysterious figure that had called Kim appear, it was short, it was kind of chubby, it hadn't grown very much at all since they'd last seen him...it was a boy with olive toned skin and black eyes and hair it was..

"WADE?" – they both yelled in surprise, and with a glitter of his eyes he pressed a button in his device he held on his wrist and the lights that lighted off the stadium focused on them in particular. He walked towards them, and they were too surprised to react and get away.

Not that they needed to get away, Wade was a very special friend of them, he was barely in an age where he would enter puberty, but he was already well into being a certified genius, having passed high school and college.

"Hey guys..."

Wade wasn't really supposed to wander off at night, not until he was older, at least. So to say they were really surprised to see him was an understatement, he smiled at them as he came closer and closer.

"How did you find us?" – Ron inquired, wearily.

"Your tracking chip..plus a call to Kim's cell phone so she'd come here, voice changing software..."

Ron's eyes glittered furiously at the thought of the tracking chip Wade had somehow installed in him. He spoke casually of it, but it had been a breach of trust of his part, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I see..." – Kim was in between the two boys, he doubted Ron, who was gentle in nature, would attack the younger kid, who had probably no way of defending himself, but she stood just in case.

"Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The question was answered with a noisy laugh, that came through with his noise, he looked at her and told her some things.

"Well you see..."

"...and that's why I came here!"

The two members of the Team Possible well...Team, stood awkwardly, avoiding gazing over at Wade, they had forgotten completely about his birthday.

"Now, don't worry about it...I don't really mind you missing it" – That was a lie, and they knew it, they could tell by his tone of voice, though the words were different, the meaning was quite obvious "I helped you guys out, how could you forget?" – He then turned his face into a smiling one. – "But what about we spend some times together? Got any place where I could drink?"

The two looked shocked at the boy, it was what, his 14th birthday? How could he say such things? He had at least 7 more years before they would take him out drinking.

But the laughter that came from him, told them he was joking, which was a relief. None of them wanted to ruin his birthday.

"But seriously, you two...I know you love each other, and I hope I'm not butting in, but can we go somewhere?"

Kim, which was now sure Ron wouldn't do a thing to Wade nodded and brought his hand to Wade's shoulder. Ron took his other arm and enlaced it with his.

It was an odd side, but none of them particularly cared.

...

"To Wade!" - - Ron drank his soda with a particularly large gulp which was audible from outside the Bueno Nacho.

Yes they had ended up in a Bueno Nacho. It was age appropriate, and it was one of the only places around them that was open 24/7. Kim would never comment on it, for it would make her sound kind of mean spirited, but Wade seemed to enjoy his fast food as well.

Ron gave a loud burp, and the employee, which was working the register gave them an annoyed look. It wasn't like he could do much to stop them, and the restaurant wasn't filled at all, but he hated this shift.

Kim had to admit, despite the total body odor and testosterone flowing through the air, she was having fun. She agreed with the toast and drank a bit of her soda as well.

"Now you...you are a cool dude" - She said. – " Always willing to help me, or others, a tech geek..." – She continued, smiling. – "You may like other stuff I'll never understand like those silly videogames, or football, which I personally like to see more in the sidelines as a cheerleader than as a stats dork." – She looked at him, smiling, telling him she was joking with the silly grin on her face. – "But you are a friend."

´Kim looked at the boy and hugged him. Ron looked on, amused at the boy's reaction, as he struggled to breathe. The Possible family hug was always tight and knitted.

"So there's only one question remaining..." – Wade said, having finished his food and his drink, and smiling at the meal that would no doubt come from Ron's wallet.

"What's that?" – Kim was amused...

"Can you set me up with Monique?" – His smile was hopeful, and Ron laughed as Kim faced the dilemma.

This had to be good.

**Author's note: For my good friend Sharper the Writer. Have a good day, buddy.**


End file.
